


Cuffs, by Toshua

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Storm Warning, a little PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs, by Toshua

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 852 Prospect Place. About 2000.

Simon looked up at his best detective and partner as they strolled into the bullpen. He shook his head at them. 'They can't even go fishing without running into trouble.' Sandburg was sporting a pair of black eyes that made him look like a bandit. Ellison had a couple of bruises on his forehead and hands. Simon opened his office door and leaned against the frame. 

"Would you two mind explaining how a fishing trip turns into a run in with a major drug lord, a gun battle and a SOS to the Coast Guard?" 

Blair tossed a thumb toward his taller partner. "Ask Jim. We went to see *his* cousin." He continued on to the coffee pot, poured himself a mug and fixed Jim's. He handed it to the detective and pushed him toward Simon's office. "Go. I'll start the paperwork." 

Simon stepped aside as Ellison entered his office, but his eyes were on Sandburg. Normally Blair would not have let Jim out of his sight, especially into Simon's office. Either the young man was angry at his partner, or he didn't want to hear the story because it was embarrassing. Probably, the latter, especially since there was a woman involved. Simon had to grin. The grad student attracted women like ants to honey. 

Blair looked up when Simon's door opened and the police captain and detective exited, laughing. He shook his head, smiling himself. The tale was almost funny, if you looked at it right. Meeting Jim's solitary cousin, trapped on an island with a helicopter full of gangsters, a beautiful woman in distress, the story sounded like a made for TV movie. If the bullets hadn't been real. 

"So, Sandburg, did you get your clothes back?" 

"Ha. Ha. Simon, very funny. That was a favorite shirt." 

"Giving up a favorite shirt is above the call of duty, you know." 

"Don't suppose I can request another one from petty cash, do you?" 

Blair hit print on the computer, turned toward the laser printer as the completed report slid into the tray. He handed it to Jim to sign.His partner skimmed the report, initialed it and handed it back.

"You forgot to tell how you got the black eyes." Jim grinned at his friend. 

"No I didn't. It's not pertinent information for the case." Blair initialed next to Jim's and dropped it in the out tray. 

Simon looked at Jim, eyes twinkling. "I don't know. Some lawyer might think it's important to show that the arresting officer suffered physical abuse from the suspect. Getting punched in the nose hurts." 

"*Jim* didn't. I did. And the last time I looked, I don't carry a badge." He looked up, catching the glances bouncing between his partner and the police captain. "What?" 

Simon dropped a small package into Sandburg's hands. "Well, you might not carry a badge, but if you're going to start chasing and catching suspects, you might want to start carrying this." He was openly smiling, almost bouncing on his toes. 

Blair looked at the small package, wrapped in the morning newspaper, and back to his friends. Jim was grinning, almost laughing. Simon was waiting expectantly. 

"Is this going to embarrass me?" He waited and when neither man answered, he ripped open one end of the package and dumped the contents on the desk. 

A pair of shiny new handcuffs and two keys landed on the desktop. 

Blair picked them up, dangling a cuff from his finger. 

"Guys ..." He looked from one man to the other, shaking his head, before folding the cuffs and tucking them in a back pocket like Jim carried his. "But I'm still not packing." 

"Step at a time, Sandburg. Step at a time." 

**~The End~**


End file.
